negimafandomcom-20200222-history
Anna Yurievna Cocolova
(Negima!), (Negima!?) | english = (English, Negima!), (English, Negima!?) | spanish = }} Anastasia 'Anya' Yurievna Cocolova (アンナ•ユリエウナ•ココロウァ, Аня/Анна Юрьевна Коколова) Birthday: 1992/11/25 Negi's childhood friend that secretly has a crush on Negi. The only other student who graduated with Negi that has been named. Her specialty is fire based magics. Although she lives in Wales she isn't Welsh, but probably Russian, since her entire name is Russian. A year older than Negi, they have been childhood friends for as long as they can remember, and it was noted by Haruna Saotome that Anya is one of the few people who Negi speaks with informally. It has been indicated that Anya helped Negi pack for his trip to Japan, and her mother was one of the people turned to stone by Wilhelm's attack. During the Legendary Mahora Martial Arts Tournament, Alberio summoned her as she pointed at the cover of the books he was using as his Pactio artifact. She had been working as a fortuneteller in London as an assignment from the Magical Academy before returning to Wales. As of chapter 179, she has come to Japan to bring Negi back to Wales, but appeared to explode the moment she arrives on a beach and sees Negi with Asuna. Anya appears to be a grumpy girl around Negi, although she also seemed excited at the prospect of him coming back from Japan. She takes an immediate dislike toward Asuna, and an immediate liking toward Yue and Nodoka, based on their similar small Cup-Size. She uses fire magic, particularly a diving kick attack, but seems to accidentally set her clothes or hair on fire if she isn't careful. She has also shown a flaming punch. She stay with Negi and his class as they enjoy a short vacation at a beach resort. It is then revealed in a dreaming memory that after Negi started going to Merdiana, his new serious and studious personality ignited her attraction to him. Apparently, she has an immediate dislike toward the more well-endowed girls in Negi's class and was unaware that Negi has already made 7 Probationary Contracts, while she herself has none. She later finds out about the contracts, much to her dismay, and worse yet, that Negi has far surpassed her in magic, and isn't helpless without her. She along with everyone else were scattered across the Magical World when they arrived at the portal and were attacked by Fate's group. In the latest chapters, she and Asuna are seen captured. Enough information has not yet been released about their whereabouts. * Negima!?: In the second anime version of the series, Anya gains an extremely major role after being a background character for most of this series. Due to how much she missed Negi as well as personal jealousy of his working in an all-girl class, she steals an artifact known as the Star Crystal, notorious in magical abilities that not even Nagi Springfield could control it. When Anya loses control, the effects of the crystal begin to warp Negi and his class back in Wales. Strange fairies that represent the crystal's shards possess his students, yet the ones chosen were connected to her knowledge of Lunar Astrology, tying everything back to her. Once the crystal reunited, she then used it to possess the vampiress Evangeline and destroy everything Negi holds dear, but the effect wears off after Negi is forced to Pactio with Eva. After stealing away Negi, he is finally able to rescue her using a combination of his power and those of all of his Magistra (whom in this series is the entire class). * Negima!? neo: In this alternate manga work by Takuya Fujima, Anya eventually enrolls in Mahora Academy and becomes Student Number 32 in Class 3-A, much to Negi and Asuna's chagrin.Negima!? neo, chapter 15 She eventually joins the Walking Club after having difficulties in the other clubs and also due to her admiration of Kaede.Negima!? neo, chapter 16 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Stubs